pyhsics_of_dis_wiki_makes_no_sensefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantica Ultima
The Atlantica Ultima is the greater flagship of the Ultrimean Guardian Fleet (UGF). It is extremely large, over 800,000 metres long (approximately 832 km in length). It is the largest ship in the fleet, by far the largest ship in Primea and largest ship within the Primordial Cosmology, and one of the absolute largest ships in all of Apeira. It is guarded with a variety of weapons and defense mechanisms. The Atlantica Ultima is hardly ever used in battle, as the Atlantica, the lesser flagship, is often the one that is used. But a few times, when extreme crisis occurs, this monstrous ship is summoned and pretty much changes the tide in any battle that's going on. Appearance Like Atlantica, Atlantica Ultima is very long and somewhat sword-like. However, it is considerably more bulky than the Atlantica. It has not one, two, but three main command centres - one at the very back, and two interlocking ones slightly ahead of it. Apart from that, there are also three other command centres less commonly used. Protruding out of the back of the ship are two massive hangars each big enough to fit a ship the size of Atlantica in them. They are often used to store motherships or other absolutely massive spacecraft, and sometimes this can include Atlantica. Like Atlantica, Atlantica Ultima also has two traffic-directing prongs extending out from it, but much bigger and a little further away from the back of the ship, just by the closest-to-front main command centre. The shape of Atlantica Ultima is mostly based off that of Atlantica, but as aforementioned, Atlantica Ultima is much bulkier and is generally more protected, whereas Atlantica is more long and agile. History For a long, long, long time, since basically the creation of Antimordia (see Primea) Atlantica was the sole flagship of the Ultrimean Guardian Fleet. It was well designed and easily big enough to be the flagship of the fleet, and it was also equipped well enough with weaponry. It was fine-tuned over the years but never really became too dated. And Antimordia's old flagship was much smaller, no more than half its size. Then Antimordia seriously stepped up their game by starting the construction of a new 100,000 metre long flagship called the Harbinger of Destruction. The Harbinger was using the newest technology available and made even Atlantica look weak. Ultrimea realized that when this ship was complete, it would easily outmatch any Ultrimean ship on its own, including Atlantica. Ultrimea planned to create an even bigger ship. Original plans were for a 250,000 metre long ship called the Grand Atlantica. However, the Grand Atlantica's concept had several design flaws and wasn't going to work, so the Ultrimean engineers started from scratch. They thought of another ship then, Atlantica Ultima, which was going to be 450,000 metres long, much longer than the proposed Grand Atlantica but still much lower than the finished Atlantica Ultima. The Harbinger of Destruction was nearing completion after a while, so Ultrimea had to boost its productions rates even further. So they called upon the Primordials and PoseidonHeir himself for help. They answered, and together they began to build the ship. First they changed the design again to 832,000 metres. Then they decided it was the finished concept and finally started building it. The Harbinger of Destruction was still finished years before. During the time when the Harbinger was in action and the Atlantica Ultima was still being built, Ultrimea was at is weakest military-wise. They were highly prone to Antimordian attacks now, and things were looking bleak. However, the Atlantica Ultima was eventually finished. And once it was finished, the tide of the war switched again in Ultrimea's favour. Since then, Atlantica Ultima has been a military powerhouse of a ship that is completely unbeatable by anything currently in Antimordia's arsenal. The Harbinger is a threat still, but is easily outmatched by Atlantica Ultima. And Atlantica is still used more commonly as a lesser flagship since Atlantica Ultima is extremely overpowered. As said before, only extreme times of crisis require this powerhouse to be used. Notable Weaponry Weaponry of the ship that isn't self-explanatory and is worth noting: '''Launched sentry turrets: '''Basically what it sounds like. They are turrets that are launched from the ship and fire at the enemies in midair, or midspace. Their guns are accurate despite travelling at high speeds. Sometimes they are launched attached to bungee-cord like objects, so that they are retractable. '''Shockwave generator: '''A powerful generator in the ship that, when using a ton of energy, creates a shockwave that spreads hundreds to thousands of kilometres outwards, temporarily disabling the power of anything it touches. '''Hypershield generator: '''Like most ships in the UGF, the Atlantica Ultima is equipped with a hypershield generator, which, when using enough energy, will generate the Ultrashield. (More info on pg. Ultrimean Guardian Fleet)Category:Spaceship Category:Primordial Cosmology Category:Flagship